


I Wonder What They Would Do If They Liked Each Other

by Duck_Life



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is going to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder What They Would Do If They Liked Each Other

When Snoke summons Hux to his chamber, the general goes with apprehension chasing his every step. Things have been relatively quiet since the destruction of Starkiller Base, and he’s fully expecting Snoke to give him some ridiculous mission just to prove that the First Order is doing _something_.

The room’s cold. It always is. Hux curls and uncurls his gloved hands where they hang at his side and waits.

Soon enough, the hologram flashes to life, Supreme Leader Snoke’s giant head leering down at him. “General.”

“Sir,” Hux says, looking up, his back stick-straight. “Why have I been summoned?”

In the silence, Hux swears he can feel his thoughts being lifted from his mind like fingerprints. He _hates_ having to work with Force sensitives. “I have an assignment for you,” Snoke tells him, and briefs him on the outer rim planet he’s being sent to to gather intel on some remaining members of the Republic. A resort planet, Ellison features several luxurious beaches and many summer homes for higher ups in the Republic. Snoke wants him there undercover.

“Excellent, sir,” Hux says, torn between how nice it will be to get away from his subordinates and how annoying it will be on a planet where he can’t look through a window without getting sunburned. “I will be prepared by—”

“Of course you cannot go alone,” Snoke tells him, and Hux freezes. “I am assigning you a partner in your undercover mission.”

 _Phasma_ , he’s thinking. _Phasma. An ensign. A random trooper. Anyone but—_

Just then, Kylo Ren marches into the room, cloak swishing behind him. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

Hux groans, and he doesn’t stop groaning and lamenting his fate until the time they’re loading up the ship to leave, when he stops groaning to start banging his head on the dashboard in frustration. “Oh, quit whining,” Kylo says, sliding into the seat beside him. “As if I enjoy this any more than you do.”

The ship takes off, leaving the First Order— and any semblance of _order_ — behind. Hux wonders what exactly he did to deserve this fate. The stars streak by outside.

“It might be nice,” Kylo suggests, leaning back. “Sort of a vacation.”

Hux stares at him. “Do you really need to have the mask on right now?”

Kylo turns his head, impossible to read behind the clunky helmet. They share a tense moment before he replies simply, “Yes.”

The journey to Ellison passes mostly without conversation, until they’re nearly in orbit and Kylo speaks up. “We should discuss our cover.”

“We have,” Hux grumbles. “We’re on vacation.”

“Ah, yes, two military men taking a vacation together,” he quips. “That makes sense.”

“What are you suggesting?” He doesn’t need Kylo to take off the mask for him to know what face the other man is making. “ _No_.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“No, no, no,” Hux says, swinging his arms dramatically, his face getting red with frustration. “It’s bad enough that Snoke paired us up together, we absolutely _do not_ need to take it any farther than that.”

“Then we’ll get caught.”

“We’re smarter than that.”

“So are they,” Kylo says, folding his arms. “You know it’s true.”

Hux is going to kill him. Hux is definitely, undoubtedly going to kill him. “I will not participate in your games, Ren.”

Kylo surprises him by removing the mask, shaking wavy hair out of his face. He grins like the devil. “Come on, Snookums,” he says. “It’ll be fun.”

They land with Hux still firmly refusing to go along with Kylo’s idea, which makes it difficult— but not impossible— for Kylo to swing an arm around his shoulder and pull him close as they step out of the ship. The exit of the hangar leads to their hotel, and they head there.

“Take your hand off of me unless you would like it removed.”

“Ha, go ahead,” Kylo says, squeezing him tighter. “I would love to lose a hand. It would be an _honor_.”

“I hate you.”

They get to the reception, giving the clerk the fake name Snoke registered them with. The clerk eyes them and then returns to his screen terminal, and Hux knows that he’s just gotten the impression that they’re together. The impression that Kylo’s giving off. “We’re on our honeymoon,” Kylo informs him, and Hux winces. Kylo’s tutting tongue keeps him from saying anything.

By the time they get to their room, it’s nighttime and Hux is too exhausted from the trip to suggest going looking for the people they’re meant to spy on. All he’s looking forward to now is bed.

Bed, singular.

“ _No_ ,” he says, drawing out the word.

Kylo edges up behind him where he blocks the doorway. “What is it?”

“We are _not_ sharing a bed.”

Kylo Ren grins. “We did get the honeymoon suite,” he points out, sidestepping Hux and flinging his bags into the corner. Hux carefully tucks his things away beside one of the nightstands. “You’d better not hog the covers.”

“We’re not sharing the covers,” Hux says. “We’re not sharing anything. We’ll alternate. I’ll sleep in the bed tonight, then on the floor tomorrow night, and so on.”

Kylo shrugs and kicks off his boots. He sets his mask on the nightstand. “You can do that,” he says, flopping back on the bed, “but just so you know, I will be in this bed every night we’re here.”

“Damn you.” Hux begins carefully unbuttoning his coat. “Couldn’t you just be agreeable for once?”

“I am being agreeable,” he says. “I’m letting you sleep in the bed.”

“ _With_ you.”

“You know, most people would be thrilled to share a bed with the Master of the Knights of Ren.”

Hux slips out of his shoes and lines them up perfectly straight beside his bags. “I am not most people.”

“No,” Kylo says, smirking as he leans back. “No, you’re not.”

“I want the bed,” Hux decides, tucking his coat away in the closet. “Get up.”

“What?”

“You won’t listen to reason,” he sighs, “and I’m exhausted and I want to sleep in the bed. This was my mission originally which means I direct you. Get up.”

“Make me.”

And he finally snaps. He’s had enough of the snark, of the smirks and scowls he can _hear_ even when Ren’s wearing the damn mask. _Make me?_ Oh, he’ll make him. He’ll make him.

Hux leaps at Kylo like a bat out of hell, throwing his weight into the other man. Kylo’s so shocked he doesn’t even responds with the Force, and they grapple for a moment before he manages to pin Hux to the bed. “What the—” he starts, but Hux retaliates too quickly, using his legs to flip Kylo over and reposition them.

He’s got his legs splayed over Ren’s torso and his fingers relaxed but sure around the other man’s throat. “Will you at least have a civil conversation with me now?” Hux says. “Look around, Ren. I’ve got you right where I want you.”

And Kylo, _infuriating_ Kylo Ren cocks an eyebrow, never losing his smile. “Oh,” he says, “I’m sure you do.” And he looks down— at the noticeable bulge in Hux’s pants.

 _Shit_. Hux mumbles something about the temperature in their suite and rolls off of Kylo as fast as he can.

“Why, General,” Kylo mocks, “I had no idea you felt so strongly about—”

“Not a word,” Hux snarls. “Not a word.” In the melee, he’s mussed up his hair. He flattens it again, like that changes anything. “I’m sleeping on the floor.”

 


End file.
